


abundance

by goldenkoi



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkoi/pseuds/goldenkoi
Summary: gesture/profit PWP
Relationships: Gesture | Hong Jae-Hee/Profit | Park Joon-Yeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	abundance

**Author's Note:**

> based on Seoul Dynasty's TMI talk featuring Tobi, Gesture and Profit, timestamp 4:42

To say Jae-hee having an abundance of energy is an understatement.

Jae-hee isn’t familiar with exhaustion, being very skilled in managing his energy properly to get him through the day. He would always be able to pump in another hour or two after a series of tiring scrims before calling it a day.

“Aren’t you tired?” Min-hyuk once asked him after a particularly long scrim session. “Of playing main tank for such a long period of time?”

Jae-hee gave that question a bit of thought. “Not really. It all depends on how you manage your mental state.” He prodded the side of his forehead for extra emphasis. “I imagine it’d be easier for a veteran like me as compared to you, but you’ll get the hang of it.”

Min-hyuk shrugged. “Maybe you’re right. Well then, I’m going to go recharge myself now, I’ll see ya.” He left Jae-hee’s side and immediately pounced onto Dong-eon, who just came back from the cafeteria with some snacks for the team.

Watching Min-hyuk hovering around Dong-eon reminded Jae-hee that there’s a person that he needs to check up on.

“Hey, Joon-yeong,” Jae-hee turned around to the direction of Joon-yeong’s seat, and there he found his boyfriend slumping on the chair. “How are you holding up?”

Joon-yeong shrugged. “I’m holding up. Barely. But I’m holding up.”

“Want anything to eat? Dong-eon brought snacks from the cafeteria.”

“Don’t bother, it’s all Min-hyuk’s favourites anyway,” Joon-yeong got up and stretched, making an inhumane noise as he pulled at his sore muscles. Jae-hee watched with silent adoration. “Want to get  _ our _ favourites instead?”

Jae-hee smiled. “Thought you wouldn’t ask.”

Both of them grabbed whatever fits their fancy in the cafeteria, and didn’t bother to go back to their scrim room, just started eating their food in the middle of the empty cafeteria. Joon-yeong glanced at Jae-hee’s can of alcoholic drink that he grabbed along with his food.

“Seriously? It’s just 9pm,” Joon-yeong teased.

Jae-hee hummed. “Never a time too late for alcohol.”

“You crazy bastard,” Joon-yeong continued eating, although a cheeky smile had graced his face. “So, your room or mine?”

“Hey, just because I’m having some alcohol---”

“Don’t play coy, Mr. Hong,” Joon-yeong took a purposely long, devilish lick on his chopsticks. “Let’s unwind properly, shall we?”

“You crazy bastard, it’s just 9pm,” Mirroring Joon-yeong’s earlier words, Jae-hee chuckled into his food. “My room, of course. I need to catch up on that documentary that I left off last night.”

“How romantic,” Joon-yeong snickered, masking the bubbling excitement rising within him.

During the walk back to Jae-hee’s room, both of them joked and played around like a pair of mischievous lovers, Jae-hee especially being fueled by alcohol, his antics tickling each and every one of Joon-yeong’s laughing points. However, the moment they are truly private and alone together, Jae-hee is the first one to press onto Joon-yeong, kissing him roughly on the lips and sharing the taste of alcohol that he had.

“Mmph… Jae-hee hyung...” Joon-yeong could never get used to the initial bitter taste of alcohol, and kissing is supposed to be a romantic and soft act of love---

“Oppa. Don’t call me hyung, call me oppa,” Jae-hee whispered, biting playfully on Joon-yeong’s lips.

“You crazy pervert,” Joon-yeong pushed Jae-hee away, face flushing red from the lack of air and the absurd request. “At least  _ fuck me _ like a real  _ oppa _ would first, yeah?”

Jae-hee let out a sincere laugh. “As you wish, my queen.”

The undressing was quick and ended in a flurry, and Joon-yeong was laid down onto the soft sheets of Jae-hee’s bed. Jae-hee stares at Joon-yeong’s naked body, marvelling at the pearly soft, white skin, lightly dotted by bruises that he had left in one of their more intense love-making in the past.

“What are you looking at...” Joon-yeong was no stranger to Jae-hee’s staring, but he still feels strangely embarrassed and turned on by his boyfriend’s act. He looked up at Jae-hee, body starting to flush red from the alcohol, and an unmistakable erection growing from between his legs.

“I want to see what I’m working with,” Jae-hee leaned down and peppered kisses on Joon-yeong’s chest. “Where can I mark you, where can I bite you, where can I put my dick so you’ll enjoy it to the best, these kinda things. Unless… you want it inside you right away?” He whispered the last line right against Joon-yeong’s ear, who shivered and turned his face away whilst blushing madly.

“I don’t care...” Joon-yeong tried to feign disinterest, trying to keep his cool, but his growing lust took control of him. “Just… just make me feel good, Jae-hee ya.”

“When do I not do that?” Jae-hee nibbled on Joon-yeong’s earlobe, moving down and suckled on Joon-yeong’s neck, knowing a deep red would bloom on that spot the next day. Joon-yeong lets him do that, enjoying the public acknowledgment that he is owned.

Jae-hee’s hands ran all around Joon-yeong, caressing the lithe figure beneath him, memorizing the curves of his lover’s body while making him feel loved. Jae-hee moved his knee in between Joon-yeong’s legs, his kneecap rubbing gently against the other boy’s erection.

Joon-yeong hummed, resisting the urge to rub himself against Jae-hee, while his hands frantically reached for the body above him, in search for some kind of release. Jae-hee caught Joon-yeong’s hands, moving them towards his own cock.

“Let’s put those pretty hands to good use, hmm?” Jae-hee growled huskily as Joon-yeong put his slightly cold hands on his erection, which made Jae-hee wince a bit from the difference in temperature.

“Ah, sorry,” Joon-yeong apologized reflexively, but Jae-hee kissed him on the lips immediately after.

“Don’t apologize, babe,” Jae-hee reached for his nightstand drawer, rummaging for his bottle of lube. “Your hands feel amazing, as always.”

Satisfied from being praised, Joon-yeong went to work on Jae-hee’s cock, massaging and playing with it just the way Jae-hee likes it. The older boy uncapped his lube and poured a generous amount on his hands and lathered some of it on his own erection, to which Joon-yeong smothered it around evenly.

“Thanks, babe, that’ll be enough,” Jae-hee kissed Joon-yeong again, before spreading his boyfriend’s legs apart, exposing more of him to see. Jae-hee reached towards Joon-yeong’s puckered hole, gently rubbing circles around it with his lubed finger.

Joon-yeong hummed in pleasure while Jae-hee prepares him. One finger slid in, then two. Jae-hee stretched Joon-yeong as much as he could with his fingers, all the while rubbing against his inner walls for that perfect spot that he knew would make his boyfriend moan cutely.

It didn’t take Jae-hee a long time to find it, already knowing where it generally is. The sharp moan that escaped Joon-yeong’s lips were music to Jae-hee’s ears.

“Ah, that feels so good…!” Joon-yeong’s hands stopped massaging Jae-hee’s cock, pleasure rushing through his body and rendering him motionless for a moment. “Do it again, pleas--- ah!”

Jae-hee teased at that one spot, rubbing and pressing at it mercilessly, making Joon-yeong see stars, not realizing Jae-hee had inserted a third finger.

“Please, I… I want more...”

Jae-hee said nothing as he began moving his fingers quicker, hitting that one spot repeatedly as he enjoyed Joon-yeong’s cute moans. His fingers moved slower when he notices Joon-yeong’s insides contracts, a sign that his boyfriend is reaching orgasm.

“Why…! Why are you slowing down!” Joon-yeong whined, voice raising a pitch and laced with slight annoyance. “Hong Jae-hee! If you don’t put your fingers back---”

Jae-hee listens to his boyfriend complain, one hand starting to stroke his cock. “Good things come to those who wait, Joon-yeong ah.”

“I don’t care! I want to cum!” Joon-yeong sounds desperate and that secretly excites Jae-hee more.

“Finger yourself then.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Then wait for me,” Jae-hee commanded, reaching again for his nightstand for a pack of condom. Joon-yeong reluctantly quieted down, watching Jae-hee tear open the condom pack with his teeth, rolling the latex rubber onto his cock.

Jae-hee glanced at Joon-yeong, his eyes reflecting nothing but pure lust and want, and it made Jae-hee want to dominate Joon-yeong so badly.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Jae-hee muttered, and Joon-yeong feels another rush of lust crashing over his body. “I just want to fuck you unconscious, Joon-yeongie.”

Joon-yeong looked away, “Do what you want, pervert.”

“Okay~” Jae-hee replied in a mock sing-song tone, placing the tip of his cock against Joon-yeong’s hole. “I’ll do what I want, then~”

With one swift push, Jae-hee pushed his whole length into Joon-yeong, who only winced a bit from being stretched full. Jae-hee took a moment to catch his breath from feeling Joon-yeong wrapped around him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Joon-yeong nodded, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, too. “Ready when you are.”

“Don’t say things as if we’re in a game together now, you idiot,” Jae-hee chuckled, both hands holding onto Joon-yeong’s slender waist. “I’m about to fuck the living lights out of you, darling.”

Jae-hee’s first thrust nearly made Joon-yeong came. The sensation of being filled, of being grabbed roughly, are all checking Joon-yeong’s boxes and making him feel even more aroused. Jae-hee, powered by alcohol, showed no signs of slowing down as he pulled and pushed in and out of Joon-yeong, hitting his sweet spots and making him scream in pleasure.

“Faster,” Joon-yeong pleaded, sweat beading from his forehead from his own rising body heat. “ _ Fuck _ me faster, Jae-hee ya, please---”

His sentence was cut short when Jae-hee gave a particularly hard thrust, and Joon-yeong is reduced to a moaning mess yet again. He kept at it, making Joon-yeong scream louder and sexier, and not long after, Jae-hee feels Joon-yeong tighten around him again. He fucked him harder, pushing Joon-yeong to his orgasm.

The few moments after Joon-yeong comes is always a quiet bliss, where the only noise that comes out from his devilish lips are stuttering moans and swear words that are just masked praises for how good Jae-hee is.

“Fuck….  _ Fuck  _ you’re so good, Jae-hee...” Joon-yeong feels stained cum on his chest, his dick throbbing against his stomach as he enjoys the aftermath of his orgasm. “...oppa...”

Jae-hee smiled a sincere, satisfied smile as he pulled out from Joon-yeong, unwrapping the condom from his cock before he started to pump himself quickly. “I haven’t came yet, so just stay pretty like that for me, wouldn’t you?”

Joon-yeong stared hazily at Jae-hee, haven’t fully processed his words yet, but it seemed to work especially well on Jae-hee’s fantasies, because it only took him a few seconds of pumping to came all over Joon-yeong’s body.

“Ah, I’m all dirty...” Joon-yeong muttered, feeling disgusted but too exhausted to get up. “Clean up for me, oppa...” Joon-yeong’s words trailed away, and Jae-hee watches as Joon-yeong slowly dozes off to sleep.

“Will do, my love.” Jae-hee leaned down and gave Joon-yeong’s lips one final kiss, before getting up and getting to work.

It took Jae-hee around thirty minutes to wipe every part of Joon-yeong clean before taking a shower himself. He came back to his room and grabbed his mobile phone as he tucked himself next to Joon-yeong. The smaller boy got startled awake for a tiny bit, before realizing its just his boyfriend getting ready to sleep.

Joon-yeong snuggled up right next to Jae-hee, resting his head against his chest. Jae-hee put an arm around Joon-yeong’s sleeping figure, before turning on his mobile phone and continued watching the documentary that he left off last night. As the narrator describes on the discoveries made in the video, Jae-hee turned and planted a kiss on top of Joon-yeong’s head.

“Sleep well, Joon-yeong. I love you.”

Jae-hee catches Joon-yeong’s hum of acknowledgment, and smiles to himself in the pitch black room as he falls asleep to the narrative reading of the documentary.  


To say Jae-hee having an abundance of energy is an understatement, when compared to the amount of love he has for Joon-yeong.

But no one other than them needs to know that.


End file.
